


the daily grind

by chanscrown



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups-centric, Domestic Bliss, Fame, Idols, M/M, OT13 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanscrown/pseuds/chanscrown
Summary: just another morning for everyone's favorite leader in the seventeen household.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Challenge 4: Non-AU





	the daily grind

It's the middle of the afternoon when Choi Seungcheol wakes up for the day, feeling relaxed and rejuvenated.

For the first time in weeks, the group had a free day, and so far he's used his time to catch a few more hours of well-needed rest before the cycle of chaos reverts to its usual program tomorrow. It’s a bit later than Seungcheol originally planned to wake up at, but the extra hours still helped him overall.

Seungcheol slowly climbed out of bed and performed a small stretch, hearing his joints slightly crack in the process.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, standing back up quickly with a wince. "It’s been a while since I worked out, I need to be more careful these days." 

Exiting out of his room, the leader is welcomed with the sight of Mingyu zooming past him as the younger makes a beeline straight for the bathroom at the other end of the hallway. It’s not too long before he hears the latter shout, "Morning, Coups!" followed by the bathroom door being shut.

Seungcheol shrugs, making his way downstairs to the kitchen. On his way there, he quickly waves to Hansol, currently preoccupied on the phone with one of his friends on the phone (sounding most likely to be Hyunggu from Pentagon) as well as greeting Wonwoo and Junhui, both sitting in the living room quietly on their respective phones. He also spots Minghao stretching not too far away outside the patio.

He finally makes his way to the kitchen, spotting Jisoo and Jihoon in the corner eating their respective breakfasts. But the one person that seems to sparkle within the small area is Jeonghan himself, who turns to look at the leader with a loving smile.

“Good morning, Cheollie,” Jeonghan tells him, holding up a white mug. “Coffee?”

He accepts warmly. “Please. Morning, Jisoo; Jihoon.”

Jihoon gives him a small nod in acknowledgment, Jisoo waves. Jeonghan places the steaming hot mug in front of him, to which Seungcheol immediately takes a huge sip.

“Hm,” he hums. “Did you just brew this?”

Jeonghan nods. “Fresh just for you.”

“I appreciate it.”

The other giggles. “Of course. How are you?”

Seungcheol takes another sip from his mug before answering. "I'm good, angel, everything’s quiet and just-"

“COUPS!” Seungkwan’s voice loudly rings within the dorm.

_ Nevermind. _

“Kitchen!” He loudly responds.

It doesn’t take too long for Seungkwan to arrive with no one other than Soonyoung in tow. Judging by Seungkwan’s annoyed look and Soonyoung’s cheeky grin, Seungcheol can tell that once again, Soonyoung (being Soonyoung) has done something.

“Oh good, Coups, you’re still here- look, can you tell Soonyoung for the last time to  _ please _ stop copying me?!” Seungkwan grumbles, looking at the perpetrator angrily.

Seungcheol starts to respond, but not until Soonyoung loudly protests, “I wasn’t copying him!” with grin still intact.

“Liar!” Seungkwan says, holding up his toothbrush in front of the couple’s faces. “He walked in on me brushing my teeth in the bathroom and started mimicking me!”

“Only because you were brushing like this!” Soonyoung answers, snatching the toothbrush from the vocalist’s hand before starting to reenact the toothbrushing scene in his eyes.

Seungkwan yells at him once more, and Soonyoung loudly laughs, running away from the kitchen. It doesn’t take long for Seungkwan to realize what’s happening before rushing after him.

“Get back here!” 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. Seungcheol shrugs, going back to his coffee. He’s too tired to intervene at the moment. 

“As I was saying, Hannie, it’s just a nice and quiet-”

"SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG, SEOKMIN'S HOGGING UP THE SHOWER AGAIN!" Chan interrupts, peeking his head into the kitchen entrance.

“It hasn’t even been a minute…” Seungcheol comments to himself before turning to the youngest member. “How long has he been in there?”

“Almost two hours!” Chan groans, “I need to use it, but he's too busy belting out tunes to realize this!”

“As if you’re not gonna use that same time advertising for a razor campaign,” Jihoon chuckles from afar.

Chan rolls his eyes at him, not wanting to argue about the so-called "habit" any further. “Can you just check on him, Coups?”

Seungcheol’s about to respond, but it’s not until he hears Seungkwan’s voice once more.

“HOSHI, ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR I’M GOING TO GET YOUR TIGER PLUSHIES INVOLVED!”

“Hoshi, one more time, and I’m going to do  _ nothing _ !” the other loudly mimics.

“WHY YOU LITTLE, COME HERE!”

  
Everyone winces at the loud shuffling following Seungkwan’s threat, and Chan turns back to the leader nervously.

“You know what, nevermind. How about you deal with  _ that _ first and I’ll just… be patient or go to a different floor, thanks!” Chan spills, rushing away on time to hear Soonyoung this time shout, “SEUNGCHEOL-HYUNG!”

Jeonghan and Seungcheol share a look.

"...Coming." the leader groans, getting up from his seat, but not before he feels a familiar hand on his shoulder, shifting slightly to look at Jeonghan smiling back at him.

“I’ll come with you,” he kindly offers.

Seungcheol gives him a puzzling look. “You don’t have to,” he assures, but Jeonghan shakes his head.

“And miss out on the chaos? Absolutely not.” his boyfriend smirks, which only makes the leader  _ slightly _ worry even more. Then again, he can never refuse Jeonghan’s charms, who follows him to the source of the sound in the living room, where a few members have jumped in to hold Soonyoung and Seungkwan back just in time.

The messy scene makes Seungcheol’s corners of his mouth perk up a little.

It might not currently be the ideal ‘quiet’ day at the dorm that Seungcheol was looking for, but he wouldn’t trade this or their lives for anything else.

_ I love these guys,  _ is the last thing Seungcheol thinks before jumping in to stop the quarrel once more.

Just another day for everyone’s favorite leader.

**Author's Note:**

> u knew i had to insert some boosoon banter .
> 
> interact w me here:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/caratchans)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/skzminchan)


End file.
